


Repeat After Me

by Xo_RaraAve



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Friendship, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xo_RaraAve/pseuds/Xo_RaraAve
Summary: "Ugh! This is the third time I've sang this!" "Well, liebchen, if you want to be a singer you're going to have to sing. Now let's start again." Boston carried the two most ambitious singers in the business, yet the city never knew what hit them. "I have ten years on you, now repeat after me..."(Also posted on ff.net, under the same title)





	Repeat After Me

Chapter 1: Accents

Boston 1936

"One mug a joe!"16 year old Judy Martin was working her late shift at the local Framingham coffee shop, bussing tables and brewing cups of coffee for 25 cents an hour.

"So ya headin' out with us ta Henry's tonight, Judy?" The redhead untied her apron and hung it on the hook behind the swinging doors of the kitchen.

"Not tonight Helen. I'm gonna work the late shift, my ma and I could use the money, ya know? That's why I took the job anyway."

"Whateva. See ya later Judy." She waved as she walked out the door.

"Bye Helen." Judy shrugged. She had to put off some of her studies when she worked an earlier shift and later was way too tired to read her textbooks afterwards. She had no time for parties. Besides, it was a Friday night and she had time to stick her nose in a book when there wasn't a customer around or she had to count the money at the register. And that's exactly what Judy did, she pulled a beaten up novel she had to read for her English class out of her school bag and flipped to the chapter she was last on. "Ugh. What the Hell do we need this far anyway?" The bell for the shop's door rang giving the sign that a customer opened the door. Judy didn't bother to look up. When the customer was ready they'd let her know.

"Excuse me. One cup coffee please." Judy looked up from her book.

"Sure thing. One fresh pot a joe comin' right up." Judy smiled at the woman. As she was brewing the coffee, Judy hummed a tune. Singing was her favorite thing to do next to everything else. She grabbed a clean white mug and poured the hot coffee into it handing it to the woman sitting at the counter. "There ya go, one piping hot mug a coffee. Do ya want any milk or suga?" The woman shook her head no.

"Thank you." The woman blew the hot beverage. Judy stared at the woman as she was wiping the counter down and humming. That woman had such a strong accent but she couldn't place it. The woman stretched her arm out stopping Judy from wiping.

"You have beautiful voice." She smiled at Judy and Judy couldn't help but smile back.

"Hardly, but thank ya anyway."

"No, no. Beautiful." The woman smiled and nodded.

"I couldn't help but notice ya had an accent. If ya don't mind me asking, where are ya from?" Judy leaned forward on the counter.

"Germany. I just come to America. You have strong accent too. You from Boston?" Judy widened her eyes and stood up straight. _A Nazi?! A Nazi woman is near me right now! God help me._ The woman noticed Judy's sudden change in mood. Judy began to shove her belongings in her bag, hang her apron up and exit from behind the counter.

"Well if ya excuse me, my shift is ova and I should be goin', the coffee's on me." The woman grabbed Judy's hand again and she gasped.

"Oh god! Please, please let go of me! Don't kill me!" Judy was stricken with the most fear she'd ever felt in her entire life.

"No, no. I am not Nazi! I am good person. Hitler run me out too. I want good life. I am singer like you. Beautiful voice." Just then the woman began to sing the tune Judy was singing earlier, but much more gracious and slower. Judy no longer felt fear, but she was still a little stunned. This woman did have a beautiful voice. "I sing this song in the circus with gypsies in Boston. Have you been?"

"Y- Yeah, a few years back with my ma. Ya have a beautiful voice as well. I'm sorry I called ya a Nazi, but who can ya trust now a days? Especially now." Judy stuck her hand out in front of the woman. "What's yar name? I'm Judy, Judy Martin." The woman grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Elsa, Elsa Mars."

"Wow, that's a pretty unique name. My motha just had to name me after my grandmotha right? I couldn't be Belinda or Elsa far that matta. I asked her ta change it but she totally refused. Anyway, ya don't know English too well do ya?"

"No, no. English not too well." Elsa shook her head.

"Maybe I could teach ya." Judy thought this was a perfect opportunity to make some more money. "If ya paid me by the hour." Elsa barely made it on her own, there was no way she could pay this girl any money.

"You like to sing?" Elsa had another way of payment in mind.

"I mean, yea-"

"Come to circus in Boston, where I sing. I can teach you and help your beautiful voice." Judy had to admit that it was a fair deal, and these singing lessons would be perfectly free. Teaching someone English was the easiest task she'd probably ever had as a teen living a pretty run down life with just her mother.

"I guess it's a deal." Judy stuck her hand out again and Elsa shook it.

"Deal. Thank you liebchen." Elsa smiled. She was getting an opportunity quickly in this country and for that she was glad. Her life in Germany wasn't easy, especially not after her major incident.

"No problem Elsa. The coffee's on me."

* * *

**So what do you all think? Comments, questions, concerns? I'd love a review, pm or to simply check out my other stories. Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
